


Haven't Met You Yet

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: You meet one of your husband's past regenerations and just can't help but mess with him. You really loved time travel.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Reader, Tenth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	Haven't Met You Yet

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on Tumblr then you know this is one of my older works, but still one of my favorites I've made. And it's based off the song 'Haven't Met You Yet' by Michael Bublé

You had been wandering a large museum, with fifteen floors. The Doctor had of course brought you here, then disappeared as usual. You were half looking for the Doctor and half just admiring everything the other worldly museum had to offer.

 _‘Maybe I should put a tracker on him’_ You thought.

You noticed something familiar out of the corner of your eye. You strolled over to the display case, looking at the information plate. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes when you noticed the date was wrong on it. You would know, you went there on your last adventure with your Time Lord husband.

“Wrong.” Both you and another voice said simultaneously.

You looked up in surprise seeing a man with spiky brown hair in a trench coat. He looked at you with interest and you looked back with amusement. You recognized him as the Doctor, not your Doctor, a different regeneration of him though.

“Keeping score again?” You smiled.

He tilted his head smiling back. He looked back at the display avoiding your gaze.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, _Doctor_.”

His eyes looked over at you after he heard you call him by his name. He looked even more interested now and turned his full attention to you.

“You know who I am, can’t seem to remember you though.” He said.

You knew he was waiting for you to tell him how you knew him but you decided to mess with him. Besides, you couldn’t directly tell him anything anyways.

“You can consider me a friend for right now.” You shrugged.

You turned and started walking in the opposite direction. He followed after you and watched you curiously.

“Right now? Are we more than friends then?” He questioned.

“You could say that.”

He got lost in thought for a moment and you giggled at how focused he looked. That snapped him out of his thoughts, and he tilted his head.

“Alright then, so I know you, but from which time period? See I travel a lot, can’t keep track of it all.” He said.

“Present day earth.” You said as vaguely as possible.

“Right, right, which would be the year….” He trailed off.

You gave him a pointed look and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Nice try, but you know I won’t fall for that.” You tsked.

“Worth a shot, but you said I knew you wouldn’t fall for that, so we’re close then!”

“You’re grasping at straws Doctor.”

“Am I at least getting close?” He whined.

You didn’t say anything else just smiled knowingly and walked into the elevator. He slipped in just before the doors closed. You watched the numbers change for each floor as he fidgeted impatiently.

“Not going to tell me anything else then? Not even a sneak peek?”

He gave you his best puppy dog eyes but you didn’t fall for that. You just glanced at him, mischief playing in your eyes.

“Nope.” You said popping the p.

He frowned, putting his hands in his pockets. He seemed to think for a moment.

“Not even a name?”

You waited until the doors opened and you stepped out before answering him.

“Y/N.”

The doors closed before he could do or say anything. You laughed and started walking to where you remembered the TARDIS was, which was on the other side of the room. You heard shoes hitting the floor and turned to see the Doctor running after you. You laughed and paused waiting for him to catch up to you. You raised an eyebrow, and he looked at you for a moment.

“I don’t know you, but you know me, really well it seems, am I ever going to know anymore?” He finally asked.

“Of course you are…” You trailed off.

You started walking again with him in tow. You saw your Doctor’s TARDIS, and the tenth Doctor slowed to a stop staring at it then you. You walked over to it just as your Doctor poked his head out.

“Y/N! There you are! You wandered off!” The eleventh Doctor scolded playfully.

You gave him a look that said _'are you serious.’_ He winked at you and you straightened his bow tie stifling your laughter.

“You are lucky I love you.” You teased.

You shook your head. You looked back at the tenth Doctor, who looked at the eleventh Doctor and then you in shock when his future self kissed your cheek holding the door open for you. You strolled in but paused and leaned out of the TARDIS door’s to give the tenth Doctor a bright smile, and a playful wink. Your next words had him grinning ear to ear.

“You just haven’t met me yet!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
